1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a filtered electrical connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,221 discloses a filtered electrical connector assembly having flexible capacitor filter circuits. The flexible circuits have chip capacitors mounted on a flexible circuit substrate. The flexible substrate is mounted to mounting pegs of the housing of the connector and is electrically connected to the contacts. A ferrite block is also connected to the housing. The contacts pass through holes in the ferrite block.